Many modern wireless communication devices are capable of executing a variety of different applications that communicate using a communication system. Typically, these communications are formed in layers where, in the case of wireless devices, layer one may be air or space as the communication transport media. Layer two may employ a variety of different communication formats, including Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Evolution Data Only (EVDO), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX), Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), or some other wireless communication format. Layer three may be Internet Protocol or some other network layer. And, layer four may be the application data itself.
Some of the applications on the wireless communication device use more data than others and are more taxing on portions of the communication system. As a result, when more devices join the communication system, the communication system may see an increase in congestion. Thus, there is a need to efficiently monitor the applications that are using the communication system.